The present disclosure is contrived to solve the problems in the related art and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a system for driving a boom of a hybrid excavator that minimize energy loss, ensures operability of a boom, and restores recoverable energy of the boom while excavating that is the main use of the excavator, even with a use of an electric motor, and a method of controlling the system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.